IAmTheMostWanted2011
Admin and founder of the original NFST and MW Army. Biography Afflictions with NFST cTHGM NFST only came to be when he started uploading theories on the geography and lore of the BlackBox Need for Speed games past and around 2013. People were interested for some reason and didn't question themselves why. Greg's fanbase grew larger and larger and discussions on such topic had to be moved from comment sections to a more professional place. Thus NFST was born, in a brilliant hospital called ProBoards in March 2013. NFST in its early days was very strict and very professional, although it's literally dedicated to overthinking shit developers never thought about in a kids game. You had to go through a rather lot of complications just to make an account. Then, NFST became more and more open as Greg's fanbase grew even larger. In its days, beta content was discovered, theories were made, quot;beta" pics were found straight off google images, drama arose and shit happened. In late 2014, Greg thought NFST has lost its glory and has become a place filled with unprofessional shit, the complete opposite of how he envisioned it. He lost faith and announced to put the forum to permanent Maintenance mode, only a few members were still allowed access. Members were devastated and were looking for alternatives. Kacpa created NFST 2 and the legacy continues. Sometime after the shutdown, Greg decided to put the forum out of maintenance mode but people could only view it as guests. The original NFST is now nothing but an empty shell archiving the findings and theories made in its old days (http://nfstheories.boards.net/). A few years later, he was running out of things to find in NFS. Soon, he came up with a video explaining why he quit NFST (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95NMgnVl54c&feature=autoshare)<span ). His last theory --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrZejQhaTVw&feature=youtu.be&a=. Afterwards, he made normal gamer videos. His last video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghTpyJH35_Y, summed up his end to playing NFS and interest in the channel. Most of his theories are still up and the channel won't be deleted for an unknown reason since a decision by him. Unfortunately, some videos can't be accessed by normal means (except Google+) and some are completely gone. After IAmTheMostWanted2011, he continued IAmThMostWanted2014, albeit it is dead. Just Greg An aspiring EDM musician and DJ: He's now JustGreg, the other name he goes by online with art by 4erepawko. Recently, he got an Xbox 360 port of MW '05 despite losing interest in NfS. He currently unlisted all the videos in the IAmTheMostWanted2011 channel. Abilities/Personality Abilities * Aforementioned Personality He is somewhat arrogant and seems to take things seriously. He likes to act professional and mature. He hated anything he thought that was immature or unprofessional. Hates * * Bronies (as if they've raped him after drugging him in a dark alley) * * People using plz, thx, pls and so on because he sees that as childlish * People making shitty theories about Rockport and Bayview being seen from Enternity Pass in comment sections Likes * Techno music (especially D&B, dubstep and electro) * Pendulum and Knife Party (see https://www.youtube.com/notrobswire) * Himself * Racing games * Root beer Trivia * Greg thinks he created video game theories, but they exist way before him. * According to some post by him on Discord (https://discord.gg/jjN3Tbw), he has been producing music since 2008. * He still has a Reddit account by the name of MostWanted2011 (https://www.reddit.com/user/MostWanted2011): He currently moderates Pendulum and Knife Party related stuff. Also an active Twitter (https://twitter.com/iamthemw2011) other than the JustGreg one. * He is from Godollo, Hungary.